warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What happened to Ruby?
(AN) To be honest this is the second version of a previous fanfic I wrote on fan fiction.com a few years ago. I probably won't be very active on this website, so please scream at me if I don't write the first chapter soon. Obviously, this story is going to explain a headcanon set of events describing Ruby's side of the story instead of Scourge's. Also tell me if I'mm breaking some kind of rules, as I have never used this wiki before and have not yet looked for a set of rules. Thank you. I'm going to start off with the first little prologue now~! Ruby watched, silently, blue eyes narrowed, as her mother fawned and fussed over the little runt they called Tiny. She bared her teeth in anger, turning to her bigger, much better brother, Socks. He and Ruby exchanged a glance, before they turned away, tails lashing with building anger. This had to end. Chapter one: (hastily written during my geometry class free time) Ruby crouched, waiting and being as still as she could be. As she heard a countdown, she eventually realized that she had been holding her breath. Desperatley needing oxygen, the kitten risked sucking in a huge breath of air, before exhaling again slowly. Her tail twitched once or twice, reminding her of how much she wanted to move and stretch her muscles. Staying in one position for so long made her arms and legs ache. However, Ruby could only wait. She couldn't get caught. "Here I come!" The loud, sudden meowing voice made Ruby flinch. She hoped she hadntt moved enough to give away her hiding spot, but her hopes were shattered soon. The soft, silky material that surrounded Ruby crumpled and fell back as she was attacked, black and white paws blindly pummeling her. She let out a squeak and flailed back, hoping to fend herself long enough to pin her attacker beneath her. "Gotcha! I win!" The voice was bragging and triumphant above Ruby. She was pinned to the soft floor of the basket by her brother, Socks. He always won at 'Hide and pounce'. Ruby shook his off and scrambled to her paws. "My turn to count and find you!" she said, shooting her brother an indignant look. "Alright," Socks replied, slowly licking a paw and drawing it over his ear, "But you'll never-" Socks was interrupted by a pitiful mewl. Both the siblings turned to see Tiny padding up to them. Before Tiny even got a word out, Ruby sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, runt?" She growled, earning a glare from Quince, who watched them just outside the basket. Tiny looked unsure and out of place, like a ladybug in a bird's nest. His paws shuffled nervously before he spoke. "I just wanted to say that, uh, Socks didntt even try to... Find me." The runt murmured. ruby rolled her eyes and let out another long, annoyed sigh. Socks clouted Tiny over the head when Quince looked away for a moment, and luckily she didntt hear the squeak of pain from Tiny. "I was going ''to, but you came up to us too soon. That means you lose!" He stuck his tongue out at Tiny. Tiny's gaze dropped to his paws. "Oh." Was all he said. Ruby walked over to stand by Tiny, and probably would be nose to nose with him if he wasn't so short. "Maybe if you play ''right ''this round, I'll find you." She growled, glaring down at him. Honestly, Tiny could be so ''annoying ''and ''whiny! Tiny nodded and walked away, sulking. Ruby exchanged angry glances with Socks, and knew they were thinking the same thing. That runt should be grateful they were letting him play their game. Eventually Socks, with little help from Tiny, rearranged the blankets to make a fitting arena with plenty of hiding places. Ruby turned away from them, counting down from ten out loud so She couldntt hear Socks finding a place to hide. Tiny, on the other hand, was so noisy a deaf dog could probably hear him from three housefolk nests away. As soon as her count hit zero Ruby spun around and surveyed the area. She immediately saw Tiny; his ear tips stuck out from behind a lump of a blanket. to be continued because I have to leave before I can even finish this chapter :/